


Hell's Heroes

by RedRidingHood24, ro_mm_ck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Found Family, Gen, Grieving, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHood24/pseuds/RedRidingHood24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different kinds of heroes, different ways of dealing with loss, and different kinds of love. (Song: Hell's Heroes by Empires)</p><p>Created for the Teen Wolf Reverse bang.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Heroes

[YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/7Wj0HrUwfaw)

(Song: Hell's Heroes by Empires) 

Created for the Teen Wolf Reverse bang.  
Claimed by  
Author: RedRidingHood24 - [FIC LINK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4566480)

Notes: Thanks super much to RedRidingHood24 for being so excited about my piece! I'm so glad we got paired up together! :D Thanks to the mods for running this and to some of my buds for taking a look at the first vid I've made in a long time! This idea came to me while driving from Atlanta to Ohio and I came home and made it immediately. YAY ART!!


End file.
